Heartbreak Warfare
by theREALBenson007
Summary: Pitch Perfect and SVU crossover When Chloe is raped by an ex-boyfriend, SVU detectives are working harder than ever once it is discovered that he threatened to kill Beca. This does deal with heavy subjects such as rape. I don't own anything, so yeah
1. Before Hell

A/N I don't own Pearl Jam's "Thumbing My Way"

Here we go!

Things were amazing for Beca Mitchell.

After graduation and the World's, she had gotten a job in New York as a music producer. Chloe and Fat Amy had moved to New York with her.

Amy spent most of the day doing not much. Chloe had gotten a small role on Broadway.

Within a year, Beca had won a Grammy and had an Oscar nomination for Best Original song for a movie Chloe did.

Her song, "Thumbing My Way" became a huge hit.

Chloe was nominated for Best Actress.

Between her and Beca, the had a total of two Oscar Nominations, one Grammy won, and a Tony nomination.

It was at the Grammy's After Party that Beca and Chloe confessed their love for each other.

Two years later and their love was still strong.

They had moved out of the apartment and into a Brownstone, Amy occupying the basement.

It was mornings like these that Beca cherished. Where her and Chloe were cuddled up with no care in the world.

Beca started humming "Thumbing My Way" as she got up.

She had to go to work early today because she had gotten the go-ahead to write and produce a musical with two chorus members from "Bombshell". they were called "Wonder Kids" after saving the show when the lead actress missed her cue.

"Becs?" Chloe groaned.

"Hey." Beca says kissing her girlfriend.

"You leaving?" Chloe asks, slowly getting up.

"Yeah. I won't be back until at least ten thirty tonight. These guys need help with writing at least fifteen songs." "What are their names again?" "LeSean Barnes Junior and Daniel Bond."

"Ah...well don't forget on Friday we're having lunch with the Bellas." Chloe yawns.

"I won't." "I love you." "I know. I love you too."

With that Beca left the house. Bit unaware of what was going to happen.


	2. He's Back

A/N A brief description of rape.

Fat Amy had gone back to Australia for a family reunion, leaving Chloe home alone.

It was eight thirty in the evening when she finally sat down on the sofa.

After the Oscars, Chloe began to write screenplays for movies. She usually worked in an office with three other writers.

A knock landed on the door just as she had settled on a movie.

She walked to the door, expecting it to be Chinese food or Amy had came home early.

"Amy, you have a lanyard with a key for a reason!" Chloe yelled as she opened the door.

She froze, "Tom?"

He smiled a sickening grin, "Hey Red, ya missed me?"

"I...uh..."

He kissed her.

She pushed him off of her. "I have a girlfriend." She said wiping her mouth off. She could tell he was angry.

"What? The music producer? That queer? Can she give you loving like a real man?" Tom said shoving her into the house. He closed the door behind him.

"Yes and she can-" "Shut up bitch!" He slapped her so hard she fell backwards on to the couch.

She didn't have time to recover as he tied a bandana around her mouth and began to tie her down.

Chloe began to cry as he began to strip her body of her clothes. It wasn't soon before he began to rape her.

It took another ten minutes before he got off her.

"You can tattle to the cops if you want, but if I am ever arrested, I will kill your dyke lover. You understand?" He growled.

Chloe didn't respond

"Do you understand!?!" He yelled, slapped her.

Chloe nodded.

"Good." He kissed her one more time before he left.

Once Tom had left, Chloe freed herself and grabbed her phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I...I..." "Ma'am? Are you okay?" "I've been raped."


	3. It's Okay

Beca was out of breath as she nearly slid into a desk.

She had gotten a call from a Detective Benson saying that Chloe had been raped.

"Miss, can I help you?" A nurse said.

"Chlo. She's... I..." "Beca!" A voice yelled.

She looked and saw a tall burnette and some guy walking towards her.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler. We have been assigned to Chloe's case." She said.

"Where's...?"

"Room 112. You do understand that we are going to have to come with you to talk to her." Elliot said.

"Does anyone know that we're here?" Beca asked.

"Once the 911 distributor told us that it was Chloe, our Captian made sure that the press was unaware of the situation." Olivia said.

"By the way, I think that your cover of 'Plush' was amazing." Elliot said as they stopped in front of the room.

"Thanks." Beca smiled briefly before opening the door.

Once the door was open, Beca nearly ran to Chloe's side.

"Chlo? Baby, it's me. It's okay." Beca says moving hair out of Chloe's eyes.

"Becs, it was awful." Chloe cried.

"Chloe?" Olivia said, "I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner, Detective Stabler. We have a few questions to ask...if that's ok with you."

Chloe nods.

"Okay. Do you know who did this to you?" Elliot asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Can you tell us his name?" Olivia asked.

"I can't...he threatened to kill Beca if he was arrested." Chloe looked at her hands, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Olivia looks at Elliot.

"How's this," He gave Beca his card, "I'll talk to the DA and get protection for you two. If it's approved, then we'll talk."

"Okay. Thank you." Beca said as the Detectives left the room.

She turned to Chloe before Chloe scoots over. Beca got into the bed.

They sat in silence for a little bit.

"Becs?" "Hmmm?" "Where are we going to stay. I don't think I want to go home for a while."

"I could ask Aubrey." "Are you sure?"

Beca and Aubrey still butted heads even though it had been nearly a decade.

"Yeah... I think I can behave until you feel better about going home." Beca smiled.

Chloe nodded before curling into Beca and crying again.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay." Beca whispered.

Oh, how wrong they would be.


	4. Not Good

Six weeks had passed since the rape.

Chloe had talked a little bit more with Olivia and Elliot. She was struggling with PTSD, but was amazed at how much Beca stood by her and helped.

Beca, though she didn't want to admit it, had been affected as well. She was angry at this mystery rapest for giving the love of her life nightmares and PSTD.

She had only worked with LeSean and Daniel a few times after the rape. They understood completely.

Chloe was scared about being home alone, though they were at Aubrey's. Amy had gone over and stayed at Aubrey's during the day until either Beca or Aubrey got home.

Chloe hadn't been feeling well for the last week, which worried Beca.

"I'm going to call in today." Beca said as Chloe leaned back into her after dry heaving.

"No. You need to work. Amy will call if I get any worse." Chloe's breath shuddered.

"Are you sure?" "Yes. Becs, I love you and I will be okay. You heard Olivia said that time will heal."

Beca nodded before helping Chloe off the floor and to bed.

"Rest. I love you." Beca said.

"I love you too." Chloe smiled before falling asleep.

It was around 1:30 when Chloe woke up. She felt a little light headed as she got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey Ginger! 'Bout time you woke up!" Amy yelled.

"Amy! Not so loud please. I don't feel well at all." Chloe groaned.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet." Amy said.

"God! What is that smell?" Chloe asked. "Your lunch." Amy looked at her friend, "Are you alright Ginger?"

Chloe shook her head.

The room began to spin. She vomited onto the floor before passing out.

Beca had been picked up by Olivia as they arrived to the hospital.

Beca ran into the emergency room and saw Amy and Aubrey.

"What happened Amy?!" Beca said. "She said she didn't feel good before she threw up and passed out." Amy said.

Beca turned to Aubrey.

"I think you should talk to her." Aubrey said.

Beca nods. She walked into the room and found Chloe crying.

"Chlo?" Beca asked, "What's wrong?"

Chloe looked at her girlfriend with red eyes. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Beca... I'm pregnant."


	5. Questions

_"Beca... I'm pregnant."_

Beca was frozen in her tracks.

Pregnant? How could this be?

"Pregnant?. Umm, wow." Was all she could say.

Chloe began to cry again. "Chlo? What's..." Beca took a seat next to Chloe.

"You're gonna leave me to raise this baby all alone and-"

"Chlo stop. I am not going to be a douche canoe and ditch. Though this baby won't be biologically mine, I promise to love you and our son or daughter. I will protect the both of you." Beca says, placing a hand on Chloe's still flat belly.

Chloe smiled a little, "But what do we say when they ask if they have a father?"

"I don't know."

A knock landed on the door, it was Olivia.

"Hey Chloe, I was just talking to the doctor. He says that they're gonna keep you another night." She said.

Chloe nods.

"And remember about our conversation about when we get the results from the lab on the DNA from the semen?"

Chloe nods, tears forming.

"Who's the bastard that terrorized my Chloe?!" Beca growled.

Chloe's hear melted upon hearing Beca getting possessive.

"Beca, do you remember when I walked into your shower and the guy that came in after we finished singing 'Titanium'?" Chloe asks.

"You walked in on her showing?" Olivia points to Chloe, then Beca, then back to Chloe.

"Long story." Beca waves her hand, "Anyways what about him?"

"He was an ex-boyfriend... I left him after you joined the Bellas... Olivia?" Chloe turned to the Detective.

"His name is Tom Adams... and not only has he raped Chloe, he's wanted for stalking, assault, and killing a prostitute. Therefore, ladies, on behalf of the NYPD and the DA's office, Elliot, Munch, Fin and I will be protecting you until this bastard is put away."


	6. Searching

Olivia woke up to Cragen setting a coffee on her desk.

It had been eight weeks since Chloe had found out that she was pregnant and since the NYPD had protection services for Chloe and Beca.

"Sorry Captian. I didn't mean to sleep." Olivia yawns. "It's okay Liv," Cragen said, "I know how much you want to catch this bastard, but you need rest."

"But-" "I don't care about if they're famous or not, you need your rest too."

"It's not that. Cragen, these girls are terrified. Beca has a death threat from him and Chloe is hesitant about the baby. What if we can't find him." Olivia sighed.

"We will find the son of a bitch. Just keep searching." Cragen said.


	7. Fourteen Weeks

Much to their surprise, Chloe had begun to show at eight weeks. Beca took a picture of the progression of her bump.

"Hold still, I wanna get a good one." Beca says taking the picture.

"You're so weird." Chloe said pulling down her shirt.

"Not when it comes to our baby." Beca says scooting over to make room for Chloe.

"I can't believe I started showing at eight weeks." Chloe put her hand on her belly. "Maybe we're gonna have twins." Beca scooted down to Chloe's belly, avoiding a swat.

"Hey in there, it's your other Mama and I can't wait to meet ya." Beca says kissing the bump.

"You're a softy." "Am not." "You are so."

Before Beca could banter back, a knock landed on the door. "Come in." Beca said.

The door opened and Elliot stuck his head in, "Hey, so Liv is hear and is taking over."

"Okay...is there anything else?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, some ladies who call themselves the Bellas are here."

Beca looked at Chloe, "Did you invite them?"

"No...did you?" Chloe's eyebrows knit.

They looked at Elliot before back at each other before saying, "Aubrey."


	8. Benson And The Bellas

**A/N I don't own "If I Dare" by Sara Bareilles.**

\--

"Ladies, please, I have to verify each and every one of you before I allow you to see Beca and Chloe." Olivia said.

"But, we are the Bellas." Emily said.

"Look, I only know Aubrey and Fat Amy. So, until they come and-" Olivia was cut off by Beca.

"They're okay Olivia."

"Beca! Chloe!" The girls ran to the couple.

Olivia looks at Elliot. "Good luck." He mouths, closing the door.

"Girls," Chloe motions to Olivia, "this is Detective Olivia Benson. She's the detective on my case. She's also protecting us from Tom."

"Hi... sorry." Olivia felt shy.

"For what?" Stacie said, "You were doing your job."

"Olivia, this is Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Lilly, Flo, Emily, Jessica and Ashley." Beca said, "And you already know Aubrey and Fat Amy."

"So y'all are an acapella group?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." "It does sound a little bit lame."

"I told you!" Beca yells, pointing at Aubrey who just rolled her eyes.

"We were three time ICCA champs and former World Champions." Cynthia-Rose said.

"I torture fish by tying them together." Lilly says quietly.

"Well, I'd like to see it." Olivia said.

"Seriously?" Beca said.

"Yeah." "Uh okay...umm ladies..."

Olivia sat down on the couch as they started.

(Chloe)

 **If I dare to ask it** **Then I dare it to be true** **If I dare to risk it** **Then I know that I'm willing to** **If I dare to want this** **To want more than I have** **Then I dare to believe** **I'll have it in the end** (Beca) **You climbed the mountain** **Sent pictures of the view** **And still can't believe when** **I started climbing too** **You haven't heard that** **I'm not afraid to fall** **That I'm not deterred yet** **Until I tell them all** (Chloe and Beca) **I am holding out** **For more than what I have now** **I'm holding out** (Emily) **I don't want your pity** **I won't use your little scraps** **I don't build my cities** **With what could get taken back** (Aubrey) **I don't need permission** **To rise up when it hurts** **You don't have to listen** **But you'll hear me mark my words** (Stacie) **I am holding out** **For more than what I have now** **I'm holding out** (Beca) **When the room gets dark and I am quiet** **There's a voice that's soft like someone's silhouette** **Sayin' don't let me go yet** (Cynthia-Rose) **I am holding out** **I am holding out** **For more than what I have now** (Cynthia-Rose and Jessica) **I'm holding out** (All) **If I dare to ask it** **Then I dare it to be true** **If I dare to risk it** **Then I know that I'm willing to** **If I dare to want this** **To want more than I have** (Fat Amy) **Then I dare to believe** (Chloe) **I'll have it in the end** Olivia clapped.

"That was quite lovely." She smiled.

"Excuse me, I have to pee." Chloe says before leaving the Bellas and Olivia laughing.


	9. The Song

Beca, LeSean and Daniel were frustrated. They've struggled with coming up with lyrics for a song.

They had a meeting in a week with Chloe's boss to pitch their idea and to have a song...so far, they had nothing.

"This is frustrating!" Daniel says throwing another draft into the trash. "I'm so sorry guys." Beca said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault with what happened." Daniel says as LeSean began strumming his guitar.

He looked up, "I have been working on something."

"Why haven't you said anything?" Beca asked. "I wanted to finish it."

LeSean played and sang.

Once he was done, Beca smiles. "I have an idea."


	10. Shit (Part One)

At eighteen weeks, it was safe to say that Chloe was already tired. Her body had been working harder than normal, according to her doctor.

However, today was the day when she and Beca get to find out if it was a boy or girl.

Both women were excited. Olivia was on "prison watch", as Beca lovingly called it.

"So," Chloe says facing Beca, "when am I going to hear the song?"

"There are some things that we need to work on, but hopefully soon." Beca smiled, "I'm excited."

"Me too. I want to know if we're going to have a future Bella." Beca laughed at her girlfriend.

"What's up twig bitches?" Fat Amy said walking into the waiting room.

"Amy? The hell are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey wanted to come, but she got tied up at work so she sent me and-"

"Chloe Beale? The doctor will see you now." A nurse said.

Chloe and Beca stood up. They went into a room, Fat Amy and Olivia behind them.

As they waited for the doctor, Olivia noticed both Beca and Chloe looked nervous.

"You two okay?" She asked.

"Well they're Beca and Chloe and together they're Bhloe and I don't know about you detective, but everyone loves a good bhloe." Fat Amy says receiving glares from the expectant parents.

"We're okay Detective, right Becs?" Chloe asks taking Beca's hand into her own.

"Uh, yeah sure." "You don't sound too sure." "Chlo, what if-"

"Hello Beale-Mitchell family. Detective." Doctor Vesper Alexander said, "Are we ready to see how this little one is doing?"

"Yes." Chloe smiled.

"Alright, before I get started is there anything that I need to know about?" She asked.

"Yeah, is gaining twenty pounds this far in okay?" Chloe asks.

"Well, depends on the mother. After we take a look, then I'll determine if you need to go on a small diet." She got the wand and the gel, "This might be a little cold."

Soon the room was filled with a strong heartbeat.

"Can you tell what it is?" Beca asked like a small child.

"Yep. You're little boy is a little bit bigger than his sister, but both of them are right on track."

"That's great! I can't wait to...what!?" Chloe looked shocked.

"Congratulations, you're having twins. A boy and a girl." Doctor Alexander said.

"Holy shit." Beca said.


	11. Benson and Stabler Worry About Beca

Chloe, though excited about the twins, was in need of a desperate nap. She had gone to bed once they got home.

Beca, on the other hand, had shut down and went silent.

This worried Olivia. She had delt with many victims, but Beca had stricken her interest.

After they arrived back to the house, Olivia had called Elliot.

Once he arrived at the house, Olivia called Beca.

"Yes Mom? Oh hi Mark." Beca said, "Damnit Jesse!"

"Hello to you too Beca." Elliot chuckled.

"Are you switching, cause Olivia still has another twelve hours." Beca questions.

"I...no...we need to talk." Olivia said. Beca nodded and they went and sat down.

"Is there anything else on the case or...?"

"Beca, I noticed that you shut down after you found out about the twins. Elliot here has twins, a boy and a girl, just like y'all. He wants to talk with you." Olivia said.

"Don't try and think about lying. We've been at this a long time." Elliot smiled, "So, what scares you about the twins?"

Beca sighed, "I'm fine really. I just got a little anxious."

"Beca, you can always talk to us." Olivia says taking Beca's hand into hers.

Beca let it linger for another minute before taking her hand out of the detective's grasp.

"I will. Thank you, but if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check on Chloe." Beca said.

She got up and left.

Olivia looked at Elliot.

"I'm worried about her." Olivia said.

"I can see why... I'll get Alex to call in Doctor Olivet and have her talk to Beca." Elliot says leaving.


	12. NightmaresI Know

_Her hands were bound as she was led down stairs. Chloe was behind her and Fat Amy was carrying Aubrey on her back._ _"If only you hadn't attached my head on backwards, we wouldn't have been in this situation!" Aubrey yells._ _Wait...the Aca-Nazi was like C-3PO? Oh this would be good._ _She looked around. Tom walks in. He's dressed like Darth Vader, but no helmet._ _She stood looking around._ _"Put her in the Carbonite." Tom said._ _She knew this movie. She knows what happens next._ _Tom's henchmen go to take Beca, but Fat Amy starts shoving them._ _"No! Stop! I don't want to die!" Aubrey yells._ _"Amy!" "Feel the fat power!"_ _"Amy! Stop!" Beca took her friends hands, "This isn't gonna help...Chloe...the twins...you have to take care of them. Okay? Please." Beca said._ _Amy nodded._ _Beca looked at Chloe._ _They kissed before Tom's henchmen pull her away from Chloe._ _She stood over the vent._ _"I love you!" Chloe yelled._ _"I know." Beca says before being lowered into the tube._ _She expects it to get cold and foggy...but a gun fires and hits her body._ _\--_

"Nah!" Beca yells, sitting up.

She pants.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Chloe asks, sitting up and placing her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"Yeah...go back to sleep." Beca said.

The door opened and Elliot walks in, gun in hand.

"Are we okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Beca says.

Elliot nods and leaves.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Beca says, rubbing Chloe's belly.

"It's okay." Chloe said, "You want to talk about it?"

"No... it's okay." Beca says.

Chloe looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm sure that... Jesus Christ." Beca pulled her hand off of Chloe's belly.

"Oh my God. Beca, put your hand right here." Chloe says.

Beca did so and felt another bump.

"Is that...?" Beca looked at Chloe.

"Our son? Yes. And over here," Chloe moves Beca's hand to the other side of her belly, "is our daughter."

Beca kissed Chloe.

"I love you." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca said, "I love you...all of you." She kissed Chloe's belly.

"Hey in there, it's Mama and I want you to know that I love you and I will always be here and always love you." Beca said.

Chloe fought back tears.

This was the Beca that she loved.


	13. Alex

Elliot had called Alex and told her about Beca's nightmare.

Alex had walked into the precinct.

"Where are we on the Beale case?" She asked.

"Why you asking?" Olivia's eyebrows knit.

"Two reasons. One, Elliot called and is worried about Beca. She had a nightmare and he's concerned. Two, Abbie Carmichael." Alex said.

"I didn't know she was in town." Fin said.

"She's the head of prosecution on this case. Jack took Posen off the case because she knows the Beale-Mitchells. Casey's on the Asher case. The only reason when Abbie is on the case at all is because Tom had killed a federal agent." Alex pulled out a folder, "Your guy is more dangerous then we thought."

"Guys!" Amanda Rollins, a new detective, yells running in, "We've got a problem."


	14. The Attack

Munch was with Chloe, Aubrey, and Abbie while Elliot was with Beca at the studio.

Daniel was home sick while Beca and LeSean worked on the song, that was dubbed "Their Song".

They had just finished the eight arrangement attempt when Elliot's phone rang.

"I'll be right outside." He said.

The two nod and he left.

"Okay. I like this one better, but I did like the acoustic take better." Beca said.

"I really do think that we should use the one I wrote for me and Daniel...and you and Chloe...look, I'm sure 'More Than Words' will do great, but I like 'Perfect' better." LeSean shrugs.

"True... let's record both and you can take it home to Daniel so he can pick." Beca said.

LeSean nods, "I'm going to open the window. It's hot in here."

Beca nods, "I would have never guessed that you and Daniel were ever a couple."

"We hide it well." LeSean laughs before a man crawled in the window and shoves him out of the way.

It was Tom.

He attacked Beca. He shoved her to the ground.

"You little bitch. Thinking that you can take my girlfriend and raise my baby! I'm going to end you!" He yelled.

He shoved her head into the floor and began to choke her.

Beca began to black out.

She heard a gun click. "Lights out...bitch." He put the gun to her forehead.

She felt the pressure off her neck. "Beca, stay with me." LeSean said.

"Chloe." She whispered as she blacked out.


	15. I Miss You Already

Chloe had cried non-stop since Munch had gotten the call.

Aubrey had to help the nineteen-weeks pregnant redhead to the car.

Abbie had gone back to the precinct to be present for the interrogation.

The nurses in the hallway were concerned about Chloe when she walked in. After Munch explained, they didn't hover.

Once they made it to the ICU waiting room and saw Elliot, Chloe cried in Elliot's arms.

"How bad is it?" Aubrey asked.

Elliot shook his head, "He shoved her into the ground so hard, it broke three ribs...which cut her lung jujust enough for it to begin to for her lungs to fill up with blood...they took her into surgery."

Chloe cried harder and clung onto Elliot.

"Hey, let's sit down okay?" Elliot says guiding Chloe to a chair.

Chloe's breath began to shudder.

"Let me talk to Aubrey real fast okay?" Elliot wiped tears from Chloe's checks. Chloe nodded and placed a hand onto her belly to soothe the kicking twins.

"I know that you are her best friend, but I have been at this for a long time. Let me talk to her. You call Beca's family and the Bellas." Elliot said.

"Okay...did...?" "Yes. He's in custody. Liv and Abbie are taking a crack at him."

Aubrey sighed. It was almost over.

"Take care of my best friend and her babies." Aubrey says walking off.

Elliot walked back over to Chloe. He sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are these two doing?" He asks.

"They're good, active though." Chloe chuckled. "May I?" Elliot asked.

Chloe nods, "She's more awake then he is."

Elliot smiled when he felt small pops against his hand.

"Beca was there when I first felt them...that was two nights ago." Chloe's smile faded as tears brimmed her eyes, "What if she isn't okay?"

"Hey, don't say that. From what I hear, she's strong. She has something to live for and she's not going to give up." Elliot says, moving his hand to the other side of her belly, "These two are going to have both of their mothers."

Chloe smiled.

"Beca Mitchell?" A doctor called.

Elliot helped Chloe up and walked with her to the doctor.

"How is she?" Chloe asked.

"She's critical, but we've stabilized the bleeding. We've removed the blood from her lung, but there was some swelling in her skull. We've gotten some of the swelling down, but we had to put her in a coma to help the swelling go down. You can see her." He said.

Chloe looked like she was going to cry again.

"The good news is that she has a seventy percent chance of pulling through." He said.

"Thank you." Elliot says as they walked to the room.

"I'll let you go in. I'll get Aubrey." Elliot said.

Chloe nodded and walked in slowly.

The sight of her lover caused her almost to cry again.

Beca had a breathing tube, wires and several IV's.

"Oh Becs...I'm so sorry that he did this to you." She says sitting down and taking her lover's hand.

"I need you to come back to me. To us. The twins need you to come back. Please. I miss you already." She whispered.

The machines just continued to beep.

" _Bulletproof, nothing to lose...fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away_." Chloe began to sing, but came out more like a whisper, " _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall_ _I am titanium"_ Chloe began to cry. Why did he do this to her?


	16. Charges

Olivia looked at Tom.

"So Sweetheart," He says leaning forward, "how bout you uncuff me and you, me, and the hot gal with you have a three-way?"

"Not another word from you." Olivia growled.

"But-" "One more word out of you and I will cut your dick off. Now tell me why you raped Chloe and nearly killed Beca?"

Tom leaned back, crossing his arms, "I ain't talking until I get a lawyer."

"And that's your right." Abbie says pulling Olivia out of the room before Olivia could smack Tom.

Olivia grumbled and sat down.

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked her counter-part.

"Murder two, 25. Rape one, 25. Assult one,15. I'll try to seek out the death penalty, but life without parole is most likely to happen." Abbie said.

"He should get the needle." Olivia mutters under her breath.

Soon a frat-boy looking man walked in.

"Miss Carmichael, Miss Cabot, I'm Owen Davidson and I understand that you have my client?" He said.

"Yes." "I'm taking him home."

"Not so fast." Cragen said, "He's being charged with rape and attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?" "His rape victim's girlfriend is currently in a coma. He nearly beat her to death!" Olivia growls.

"Well-" "We'll see you at arrainment. Olivia arrest him for rape." Abbie says.

"With pleasure." Olivia said walking into the interrogation room, "Thomas Adams, you're under arrest for the rape of Chloe Beale. Anything you can..."


	17. What Happens Now Perfect

It was about a week after Tom had been arrested and two days since he had been remanded to Rikers without bail.

Beca had began to breathe on her own, but still relied a bit on the breathing tube. The swelling had gone down. She still had to wake up.

Chloe, nearing her 21st week of pregnancy, had become antsy. The twins were healthy and on track, but Chloe felt heavy.

With her being so petite and short, she looked further along than she actually was.

Fat Amy had taken to calling Chloe "Big Mama Ginger".

Beca could wake up any day and Chloe hoped so as well.

Before the attack, while Beca was working and Chloe was home, Chloe had taken up knitting.

It gave her something to do with her time while being "baby-sat".

She had Aubrey bring her the beanie she had started for her and Beca's son.

She was working on the one for their daughter, whilst humming "Just Breathe", by Pearl Jam, when she heard a groan.

"Oh my God. Olivia, go get a doctor!" Chloe says taking Beca's hand into her own.

"Becs, breathe." Chloe said, tears in her eyes.

Soon Doctor Kenny came in, "Miss Mitchell, I'm going to remove the breathing tube okay?"

Beca nods.

Doctor Kenny slowly pulled out the tube.

Once it was out, Beca began to cough up blood.

Chloe squeezed her hand.

Once Beca finished coughing, she spoke horsely, "W...w...water."

Chloe put the beaker to her girlfriend's lips.

"Much better." Beca said. She looked at Chloe and put a hand on the bulging bump. She smiled feeling the twins kicking.

"Well, your eyes and hands are working. Can you wiggle your toes?" Doctor Kenny asked.

Beca nods and does as she's told.

"Good, just a few more tests."

Beca did the rest of the tests and passed with flying colors.

"Well Miss Mitchell, everything does look good. How's your ribs feeling?" "Painful, but okay I guess."

"Well, I'm probably gonna keep you for another night or two." Doctor Kenny says leaning back.

"But Doctor... what's your name?" "Patrick Kenny." "I want to go home with my girlfriend and our children. Please let me leave."

"Beca, you almost died. Just do what the doctor says." Chloe cups Beca's face, "Please?"

Beca looked into those blue eyes that she couldn't say no to.

"Okay." Beca said.

"Alright Miss Mitchell, I'll be back in a bit. If you need anything, holler." Doctor Kenny smiled before leaving.

"I would leave as well, but I do have to let you know what's going on with the case." Olivia said.

"Did the bastard go away forever?" Beca asked.

"We still have to start the trial. He's in Rikers right now awaiting trial." "What happens now?" Chloe asks.

"In a few weeks or so, Abbie is gonna have both of you testify. You are going to be cross-examined, but just tell the truth... that's all we ask." Olivia said.

"Who's Abbie?" Beca's eyebrows knit. "You'll meet her tomorrow. She's the lead prosecutor on your case." "Oh."

Olivia stands, "Well, I leave you two alone." She left.

Beca sighed softly as she heard sniffling.

"Chlo?"

Chloe began to cry, "I almost lost you...and..."

Beca groaned as she moved and plants a kiss on Chloe's forehead, "I couldn't leave you yet. I couldn't bare to die and leave my beautiful girlfriend behind."

"I'm a mess. I'm not beautiful. I'm a fucking incubator and-" "Chlo, look at me." Beca wipes a tear from her face, "You are perfect."

Chloe smiled. Beca scoots over a little bit. All the excess tubes and wires had been taken off over the last week.

Chloe crawls into the bed, groaning as she did so.

"How are these two doing?" Beca asks, rubbing small circles on Chloe's belly.

"Good, now that you're awake." Chloe snuggles into Beca, "Sing me the song LeSean wrote."

Beca nods before starting:

 ** _I found a love for me_**

 ** _Darling just dive right in_**

 ** _And follow my lead_**

 ** _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_**

 ** _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_**

 ** _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_**

 ** _Not knowing what it was_**

 ** _I will not give you up this time_**

 ** _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_**

 ** _And in your eyes you're holding mine_**

 ** _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_**

 ** _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_**

 ** _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_**

 ** _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_**

 ** _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_**

 ** _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_**

 ** _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_**

 ** _To carry love, to carry children of our own_**

 ** _We are still kids, but we're so in love_**

 ** _Fighting against all odds_**

 ** _I know we'll be alright this time_**

 ** _Darling, just hold my hand_**

 ** _Be my girl, I'll be your man_**

 ** _I see my future in your eyes_**

 ** _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_**

 ** _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_**

 ** _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_**

 ** _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_**

 ** _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_**

 ** _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_**

 ** _I have faith in what I see_**

 ** _Now I know I have met an angel in person_**

 ** _And she looks perfect_**

 ** _I don't deserve this_**

 ** _You look perfect tonight_**


	18. How Do I Do This

Beca had gotten out of the hospital two days later. Chloe was happy that Beca got to come home, but a little bit worried that Beca would be different.

Beca was different. After she nearly died, she knew what she wanted in life.

She wanted to marry Chloe.

However she didn't know how. She had called Chloe's father and asked for permission. He had given her permission.

Beca wanted to make it extra special, but didn't know how.

She knew that she wanted to propose on the day Chloe barged into her shower...which was in nine weeks.

Chloe will be 30 weeks pregnant and the trial would start three days later.

Beca had begun to pace while at work, worrying LeSean, Daniel, and Elliot (who had decided to invest a little bit into the show).

"Beca? You're scaring us." Elliot said, "Do you need me to call Chloe?"

"No... I...uh... I want to propose to Chloe in a few weeks...but...how do I do this?" Beca asked.

"Wow. Why didn't you ask Aubrey or the Bellas?" Daniel asked.

"I wanted to write her a song...but I've never proposed before and I wanted to ask how." Beca looks down at her hands, "How'd you do it Elliot?"

"At a restaurant." Elliot shrugged.

"Beca," LeSean said, "I know how to play the ukulele. I can write you a song. We can record it for her."

"Thanks Sean. I might need some help with what I have planned...here goes..."


	19. Fear

Aubrey had taken Chloe out for a girl's day, giving Beca time to set up.

Things had been a little bit busy between moving into a new place (with enough room for them and the twins), setting up the nursery, and trial prep, Beca was surprised that she was able to get in her proposal plan.

She had called the Bellas (they were all in town for support for the upcoming trial and the arrival of the twins) to come help set up.

She had thanked Aubrey for taking Chloe out.

"So, have you picked names out for them yet?" Aubrey asks as they sat down for a bite to eat before they go shopping.

"Not yet. We've had so much stuff going on that we decided to name them when they pop out of me." Chloe says placing a hand on her belly, where she felt her son's knee jabbing her side.

"So, we have one future Bella?" "Well maybe. Beca isn't sure if she'll even let them leave the state for college." Chloe laughs.

"Do you think she'll be a good mother?" Aubrey questions.

"I do... I'm terrified. She's been hands on throughout the pregnancy, minus the week she was in a coma, which makes me think that I'm going to be an awful mother." Chloe's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't sell yourself short. We've been best friends forever. I can tell that you are going to be an aca-awesome mom." Aubrey smiles warmly at the expectant mother.

"Thanks Bree." Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, tell me, how are you popping out my nephew and niece."

Beca ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the set-up. "Relax Shawshank, she'll love it." Fat Amy comments from the couch.

"I know...but what if she says no?" Beca began to pace.

"She's gonna say yes Beca. She loves you too much to let you go." Stacie said.

"But...but...what...but..." Beca began to hyperventilate.

The Bellas look at each other and don't know what to do exactly. Soon, Emily walks over to Beca.

"Breathe. She is going to say yes. I know this for a fact. Sure, she could say no, but she's so madly in love with you that I don't think she's going to turn you down." Emily smiled.

"Thanks Legacy." Beca whispered.

"Anytime, now, I'd practice the ukulele if I were you."


	20. Longing To Belong

After shopping, Chloe was exhausted. Carrying twins for the last thirty weeks was hard on her body.

She planned to take a nice bath then go to bed and have Beca massage her feet.

Waddling up to the door, Chloe noticed that something was off. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Chlo, you okay?" Aubrey asks, rushing to her best friend.

"Yeah, just Braxton Hicks. The Doctor said that I'll have them from time to time." Chloe breaths out, rubbing her belly.

Aubrey put a hand on Chloe's belly, it felt a tad hard, "Are you sure?"

"Bree, I asked my doctor the same thing and I'm not dialated. I'm fine. I do appreciate you asking if I'm okay." Chloe guides Aubrey's hand to a spot where one of the twins were kicking.

Aubrey smiled, "Let's get you inside."

They got to the door and before Chloe could get her key out, Cynthia-Rose opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

Cynthia-Rose held out her hand, "You'll see."

Chloe was led to the dining room. The room was all decorated.

Chloe sat down at the table, with help from Aubrey and Cynthia-Rose.

There was something cooking that made Chloe's mouth water.

"What's going on?" Chloe asks as the Bellas, minus Beca and Emily, surrounded the table.

"Dinner!" Emily yells, bringing in a plate of food.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asks looking around.

"Uhh. Huhhh...uhhhhmm..." Fat Amy starts before a ukulele began to play in the background.

Chloe turned around as Beca began to sing:

 **"I'm** **falling harder than I've**

 **Ever fell before**

 **I'm falling fast while hoping**

 **I'll land in your arms**

 **'Cause all my time is spent here**

 **Longing to belong**

 **To you**

 **I dream of circles perfect**

 **Eyes within your face**

 **My heart's an open wound that**

 **Only you'd replace**

 **And though the moon is rising**

 **Can't put your picture down**

 **Love can be frightening when you fall**

 **And when the time is right, I**

 **Hope that you'll respond**

 **Like when the wind gets tired**

 **The ocean becomes calm**

 **I may be dreaming but I'm**

 **Longing to belong** "

Beca stopped in front of Chloe and got down in one knee, "To you... marry me?"

Chloe smiles through the tears she had accumulated during the song, "Yes."

Beca slides the ring on Chloe's finger before standing to kiss her.

The Bellas cheered as their lips met.

"Is that ok with you guys?" Beca asks Chloe's belly, "Mommy and I love you so much... I hope you can make it to the wedding." Beca plants a kiss above Chloe's belly button before going back to kiss her fianceé.


	21. Trial Part One

**Trial Part One**

 **Wednesday, October 3rd**

 **10:51 A.M.**

*

Chloe sat uncomfortably next to Beca watching Abbie give her opening statement.

The trial got pushed back three weeks due to the motions to dismiss the case by Tom and his lawyer.

Chloe, at thity three weeks was tired of being pregnant. She thought that summer was awful, but the closer to term she got, the more in pain she was.

At the last Doctor's appointment, she was already three centimeters dialated, which scard the living hell out of her and Beca, but they knew that they got to meet their babies soon.

Beca noticed Chloe's face. She saw what looked like a forearm from one of the twins. The alien-like movements, surprisingly, didn't hurt Chloe. Beca squeezed Chloe's hand before rubbing it in small circles with her thumb.

Chloe's face relaxed.

"Miss Carmichael, call your first witness." Judge Lowman said.

"The people call, Chloe Beale." The Texan says standing.

Chloe, with the help of Beca and Olivia, stood up and waddled to the stand.

After she was sworn in, Abbie stood again.

"Miss Beale, how are you today?" "Very Pregnant."

This received chuckles.

"So, on the night of the assult, what happened?"

"There was a knock on the door and I thought it was either the food I ordered or my friend Fat Amy had forgotten her key again. I opened the door and saw him..."

"Can you point out your attacker?"

Chloe points to Tom then finished her story.

"Thank you Miss Beale," Abbie turned to Owen, "Your witness."

"Miss Beale, how far along are you?" Owen asked walking towards Chloe.

"Objection. Relevance." Abbie said before she could even sit.

"It's relevant to the timeline of this so called atack."

"I'll allow it." Judge Lowman turned to Chloe, "Answer the question Miss Beale."

"I'm thirty-three weeks as of five days ago." "Is the child my clients?"

Chloe swallowed hard as she felt a hard kick, "Yes, but my partner and I are going to raise the baby together."

"The Lesbo!? You're lucky I didn't kill her!" Tom yells standing.

"Order! Mister Davidson, control your client." Judge Lowman growled.

"Yes Your Honer. Now, your partner wasn't there the night of the 'attack'?"

"She was at work." "Did she know my client?" "Uh-"

"She did you fucking skank! I remember that day in the God-damned shower back in college!" Tom began to rant, but Chloe's focus shifted to herself.

She zoned out once she felt a small contraction. A hard kick came from one of the twins and she felt a pop followed by liquid run down her legs.

She looked up at Beca. Beca's eyes went as wide as Chloe's. Olivia noticed and tapped on Alex's shoulder. She whispered something to Alex, whom then whispered into Abbie's ear.

"Your Honor, we move to end her testimony." "On what grounds?"

"Your Honor, my water broke."


	22. Here We Go

Chloe was in the midst of a contraction once they got her into a car.

Beca turned to Elliot, "Make sure to bring the Bellas to the hospital in a little bit...and...uh..."

Elliot put his hand on her shoulder, "Go. Be with her, this is the next step in your life."

Beca smiled before heading to the car.

Elliot went over to Chloe's side of the car. He kissed her forehead, "Good luck."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled as the contraction ended.

Elliot closed the car door and Olivia drove off, lights flashing.

"How are we doing back there?" Aubrey asked.

Aubrey had gone with them, at Chloe's request.

"I swear to God if you ask me one more fucking time, I will rip your fucking vocal cords and feed them to wolves!" Chloe yells, causing Beca and Aubrey to jump.

"Just hang on." Olivia said.

"This is it. We're gonna have babies." Beca smiled, washing away the pain that Chloe was in, even if it was for a moment.

"We are. I hope that they come quickly." Chloe said, sweating.

"I mean, you're three or more centimeters." "Tru-agh!!!!" Chloe's eyes sewed shut as she gripped Beca's hand.

"Hang on, we're almost there." Olivia said.

After they arrived to the hospital, Chloe waa taken into a room and was checked out.

"Well," Doctor Robbins said, "you're definitely in labor, but you're at five centimeters."

"What!?!" Chloe cries.

"Yep. We're going to keep an eye on you. I'm hoping we can get them here sometime tonight. I'll be back in an hour." She left the room.

"Becs, don't leave me." "I won't... I promise."


	23. You Belong To Me

As the day progresed, Chloe was still slowly dilating.

At around one in the afternoon, she was around seven centimeters.

"They're never gonna come out!" Chloe whined after her and Beca got back from their third walk around the maternity ward.

"Well," Doctor Robbins says disposing her gloves, "you can try slow dancing."

Beca held out her hand, "May I have this dance?"

"You're such a weirdo." Chloe says wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist to rub her lower back.

Beca began to hum. Chloe knew what song it was. Beca had written it shortly before they started dating. Chloe began to harmonize the best she could.

 **I know (I know) you belong**

 **To somebody new**

 **But tonight** **You belong to me**

 **Although (although) we're apart**

 **You are a part of my heart**

 **But tonight** **You belong to me**

 **Way down by the stream**

 **How sweet it will seem**

 **Once more just to dream** **In the moonlight**

 **My honey I know** **With the dawn**

 **That you will be gone**

 **But tonight**

 **You belong to me**

 **But tonight**

 **You belong**

 **To me**

Beca kissed Chloe's forehead as she began to lean into Beca, contraction starting.

"You belong to me." Beca whispered, massaging Chloe's back.


	24. Family

It was around 6:30 pm when Chloe had the urge to push.

She had been in the delivery room for the last half hour with Beca and Aubrey on her side.

"Alright Chloe, on the next contraction, I want you to push three times for ten seconds each. Okay?" Doctor Robbins said.

Chloe nodded, breathing heavily. Beca holding her right hand, Aubrey her left leg as Chloe felt the contraction beginning.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Good girl. Six. Seven Eight. Nine. Ten." Doctor Robbins counts.

"Oh my gawd!!!!!!" Chloe cries as she began to push again.

Beca nearly fell over from her fianceé's grip.

"Good Chloe, the first baby is crowning." Doctor Robbins looks up at the tired ginger.

"You hear that Chlo? We're almost Mommies." Beca smiled.

Chloe wanted to smile back and laugh at how adorable Beca was being, but the next contraction stopped it.

She pushed and began to feel her hair start to cling to her forehead.

"And we have a head! Chloe, on this next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can so we can get the shoulders out."

Chloe nods, breathing hard.

Beca decided to venture to see the head of her son or daughter. Something about the sight made her uneasy.

"Holy shit."

"Rebeca Mitchell! Get your ass back here!" Chloe yelled as she began to push.

Beca nearly tripped over herself just to get to Chloe.

"One more push and we'll see who we meet first." Doctor Robbins smiled.

Chloe's face turned redder than her hair as she felt the rest of the tiny body slide out.

"And here's your daughter!" Doctor Robbins placed the infant onto Chloe's chest.

"Oh my God. Hi baby!" Chloe nearly squeals.

She continues to cry as Aubrey cut the cord.

While the nurses were checking to see how high their son was, Beca kissed Chloe's forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." Beca said.

"I still have one more to push out." Chloe mumbles.

"I'm still so proud of you."

The nurse came to take the baby to run tests.

"No." Chloe whines. "We'll bring her back. We got to run some tests on her."

Reluctantly, Chloe hands her daughter to the nurse.

"Okay Chloe, he's on the move. When your next contraction comes, I want you to push again." Doctor Robbins said.

Time seemed to slow down with every push. Chloe was exhausted.

After a hard contraction, she fell backwards into the pillows, "I can't do this Beca!"

Beca looked at Aubrey before looking back at Chloe.

"Yes you can. You're so strong. Please finish strong. Our son is almost here. Please, don't give up on him. Please?" Beca asks cupping Chloe's face.

This seems to do the trick as Chloe began to push and push hard.

She dropped Beca's hand and gripped the bedding as her body shook, trying to bring thier son into the world.

Chloe collapsed backwards and begims to pant when she hears another cry.

"Here he is!" Doctor Robbins places him onto her chest.

"Oh my God! Look at you!" Chloe breathlessly laughs as Beca cut the cord.

Soon, he was taken to do tests and Chloe was stitched up.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Beca says kissing Chloe's hand.

"I'm so happy." Chloe sighs, slowly falling asleep.

"Me too. I love you so fucking much." Beca said.

"I know. I love you so much baby." Chloe whispers.

Chloe fell asleep.

"She pretty brave." Doctor Robbins said, "Most victims are unsure about their pregnancy, but from what I've heard, she was really accepting."

"She was. I'm so glad to get to do this with her." Beca smiles at her fianceé.

"Congratulations Beca," Doctor Robbims smiles, "your family is here."


	25. Our Babies

Chloe woke up a few hours later. Her whole body hurt, but she ready to hold her babies.

Groaning, she pulled herself up and saw Beca. She had her head down near Chloe's knees and was asleep.

"Beca?" Chloe asks, nudging her shoulder.

"Huh? What's up? Are you okay?" Beca asked sitting up and scooting closer to Chloe.

"I'm okay. I missed you." "You were only asleep for three hours."

"Oh."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's nose, "You're adorable."

Chloe was about to say something back when there was a knock at the door.

Beca went to answer it out of habit.

She opened and two nurses wheeled in two bassinets.

"There's two babies who are anxious to meet their mommies." One nurse said.

One at a time, they brought over one of the babies.

Soon, the left the new family alone.

Chloe held their son and Beca, their daughter.

"We never chose names for them." Beca said looking into Chloe's blue eyes.

"I kinda liked Avery for her." Chloe said.

"How's Avery Isabella Beale-Mitchell?" Beca asked.

"I don't like how the last name works." "Huh?" "You're Mitchell. I'm about to be a Mitchell, so they'll be Mitchell's."

"So, Avery Isabella Mitchell?"

Chloe smiled, "Better. Now what about him?"

Beca was about to say something when another knock landed on the door.

"Hello?" Aubrey whispered, "We want to see them."

"Come in." Chloe said.

One by one the Bellas came in.

"Oh em aca gee! They're so cute!" Emily gushes.

"Well they better be if they came from Chloe." Beca trys to say sarcastically, but the smile on her face failed the attempt.

"What are their names?" Stacie asked.

"She's Avery Isabella and he's..uh..." Chloe looked at Beca for help.

"Benson Johnathan Mitchell." Beca blurts.

"Huh?" Chloe asks.

"I kinda liked it, plus Olivia has done so much for us over your pregnancy... how's that?" "I love it."

"Avery and Benson. Benson and Avery. They're gonna be spoiled by their Aca-Aunts." Fat Amy smiled.

The Bellas took turns holding Benson and Avery before Avery began to cry.

"What did I do wrong?" Fat Amy asked, as she was the one who was holding Avery.

"Oh!" Chloe looked down at herself.

"Why are you sweating from your nipples?" Fat Amy asked as Benson began to blubber.

"Back in my country, that meant you were a prostitute." Flo said.

"I think that they're hungry." Beca says taking both babies and giving them to Chloe.

"That's our cue to leave," Aubrey says herding the Bellas out, "we'll come by sometime tomorrow."

"Okay bye." Beca said.

"How the hell do I do this?" Chloe said.

Beca, having read every book in the world that had to deal with pregnancy and newborns, smiled and helped Chloe.

Once everyone was situated, Beca kissed Chloe's forehead.

"Look at what you made. They're beautiful... and they look like you more than...ya know." Beca said as the twins looked at their mothers with bright blue eyes that were exact copies of Chloe's.

"I know. I'm hoping that they look like me... only Ben has his nose." "I think it's a mix between yours and his."

"Becs, let's forget about him and the trial. Let's focus on our babies." Chloe looked at Beca.

Beca nods and gives Chloe a quick kiss.

"Welcome to the world."


	26. Case, Interrupted

The trial had begun to get frustrating for Abbie.

She had a solid case, but the baby had to come early. Pulling every expert and witness, had begun to almost "exhaust" the jury.

"I don't know who else to pull Jack. If I don't have anything on Monday, Davidson can call Tom to testify. I need a solid witness." She says pacing.

Jack McCoy wasn't known for patience, but he knew how much this case meant to the entertainment industry and to Abbie.

"What about Miss Mitchell?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm not putting her on the stand." "Why the hell not?"

"I don't feel confident about putting her on the stand." "Why is that?" "He almost killed her and I don't want to defend her if she kills him."

Jack sighed, "Talk to her before Davidson gets to her."

Abbie's eyes lit up, "What? No! I never met her!"

"I thought you did the day after she woke up." "I sent Alex... I didn't want to talk to her quite yet."

"Go talk to her." Jack said. Abbie rolls her eyes, but goes to leave.


	27. The Texan and The DJ

Abbie knocked on the door of the Beale-Mitchell household. She had to get the address from the SVU squad, that was pretty stubborn when it came to the Beale-Mitchell's.

She knocked again before hearing a, "Yeah! Yeah! I hear you!"

The door opened and at first, the 5'9" Texan didn't see anyone before looking down and seeing a small burnette.

The tiny burnette looked awful. Her hair was somewhat mattered and in a messy bun. She wore joggers and an Atlanta Falcons Football t-shirt, which appeared to have breast milk on it. Dark circles underlined her eyes.

"Oh it's you." She said.

"I believe that we haven't met, Abbie Carmichael." Abbie stuck out her hand.

"And I'm Odell Beckham Junior, now goodbye." Beca goes to close the door, but the lawyer caught it.

"Beca Mitchell, I have to talk to you about your girlfriend's case." She said.

Beca sighed and opened the door, moving for the lawyer.

Abbie walked in and stopped and stared at the living room. Blankets and a full laundry basket were strewn all over.

"You want a beer?" Beca asks, walking past Abbie and into the kitchen.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm still on the clock." "Suit. yourself." Beca says pouring syrup into a glass.

"Are you aware that you are about to drink syrup?" Abbie's eyebrows knit.

"Oh. Thanks. I'm so tried I almost fed Chloe mashed potato powder this morning." Beca says pouring the syrup into the sink.

"How is she feeling?" "She's still pretty sore, but she's loving being a mom to Aves and Ben."

"Wait, she had twins?" Abbie nearly choked on her own spit.

"Yeah and my god is our daughter noisey. Our son is a lot more quiet. Chloe's feeding them now so if you want to see them, it'll be a few minutes." Beca said.

"I'm actually here to see you." Abbie sat down on the bar stool.

"Oh. Okay...uh...what can I help you with?" Beca asks, sitting at the table.

"I...uh...look, I need you to testify against Tom."

Beca began to laugh, "You're funny. That's not what Olivia told me last week while she was at the hospital with us."

Abbie wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or the DJ's infamous sarcastic attitude talking, but she had to take a deep breath before she rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"I thought that I could get away with not having you on the stand. I figured that it would be best way to go so that I wouldn't have to defend you for manslaughter." Abbie says after Beca stopped laughing.

"Shit. What makes you think that I could testify with the very little sleep I have gotten over the last week!?" Beca threw her arms up.

"BECS!" Chloe called from upstairs.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help with my children." Beca goes to leave.

"So I'll see you at ten am Monday morning?" Abbie called out.

"Yep! I can't wait to put that bastard away!" Beca says skipping to the stairs.

"Mission accomplished." Abbie said to herself as she left the house.


	28. Trial, Part Two

True to her word, Beca was being called to the stand at ten am on Monday morning.

She swore in and Abbie proceeded.

"How are you this morning, Miss Mitchell?" Abbie asked.

"I'm tired." "A newborn will do that to you. So can you please tell us what happened the afternoon you were attacked?"

"I was at the studio with LeSean Barnes Junior and Detective Stabler. Stabler had to answer a call, so he went outside. LeSean went to open the window and then he got in and tackled me... I don't remember what happened next."

"Who's he?" "The defendant." "Let the record show the victim identified the defendant. What injuries did you sustain?"

Beca sighed, "A concussion, two bruised vertebrae, and three broken ribs. I nearly had a collapsed lung, but the doctors saved me."

"Thank you. No further questions." Abbie said.

Owen stood up, "Sounds intense. I hope that your ribs aren't holding you back."

"Your Honor is there a question?" Abbie asks.

"Stay on track Mister Davidson." Judge Lowman said.

"Right. Sorry. When this so called 'attack' happened, were you sure that it was my client?" He asked.

"Yeah. He even told me, 'You little bitch. Thinking that you can take my girlfriend and raise my baby! I'm going to end you!'. I knew it was him." Beca said.

"So, you didn't think to call for help? Maybe tell him the truth?" "Objection!" Abbie stood up so fast that the chair nearly fell over.

"Withdrawn. No further questions."


	29. Trial, Part Three

"...And I knew that I couldn't let her raise Chloe and my baby." Tom finished.

"Thank you. No further questions." Owen said.

He wasn't even done turning before Abbie spoke, "Did you know how far along Miss Beale was when you attacked Miss Mitchell?"

"Objection, relevance." "The question serves as a timeline and direct time frame between the rape and attack."

"I'll allow it," Judge Lowman turned to Tom, "Answer the question, Mister Adams."

"Ida know. Maybe twenty one weeks?" Tom scoffed.

"She was nineteen. Why did you see the need to rape her?"

"Objection, Your Honor!" Owen says standing.

"Nah, I wanna answer." Tom said. "Go ahead Mister Adams." Judge Lowman said.

Tom cleared his throat, "I have and always will be in love with Chloe Beale. She broke up with me citing that she 'loved someone else'. I didn't find out until years later. I was upset. I went to a bar when I met someone who was angry at tiny bitch-"

"Your Honor?" "Watch it Mister Adams."

"Sorry, anyways, we came up with a plan to get our girls back. I knew that Chloe loves sex, so I went to her house and I freaked it. I didn't think I would knock her up."

"Who was the other person?" "I never got his name."

"Mister Adams, did this man tell you to rape Miss Beale and kill Miss Mitchell?" Abbie asked.

Tom somewhat nodded.

"No further questions." Abbie said.


	30. The Jury's Verdict

Beca was in the courtroom on both her and Chloe's behalf.

Chloe wanted to be there, but she didn't want to leave the twins with a babysitter.

Beca was pacing. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing." Cragen says walking towards her.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." Beca said, taking a seat on the bench.

"Don't be." He said.

Beca looked at her hands.

"Olivia told me that you guys named your son after her." Cragen smiled.

"Yeah...your whole squad did so much for us and he looks so much like a Benson...what happens if the jury finds him not guilty? What if he wants custody of the twins?" Beca began to ramble.

"Beca," Cragen put his hand on her shoulder, "if that happens, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he never gets near you or your family."

"Thanks." Beca smiled.

Cragen smiled.

Alex walked to them, "Jury's back."

They went back to the courtroom and sat down. The jury filed in.

"Mister foreman, I understand that we've reached a verdict?" "Yes your Honor."

Judge Lowman looked at Tom, "Will the Defendant please rise?"

Tom and Owen stood.

"On the indictment of Rape in the first degree how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the indictment of Attempted Murder int he first degree how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant..."


	31. The Call

Chloe sat down on the couch, exhausted. She had just gotten the twins to go to sleep and was ready for a nap herself.

"You can go take a nap." Aubrey said.

"No, I'll wait for Beca to come home. Court should end soon." Chloe says, moving her messy hair out of her eyes.

Chloe's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

" _Chlo, it's me, your awesomely talented fianceé._ "

"Hey babe, what's up?" " _We did it._ " "Huh?" " _Tom's going away for life. The Jury found him guilty on all charges!_ "

Chloe let a small sob out.

Finally, her family was safe.


	32. I'll get you someday bitch

Beca had secretly gone to Rikers to see him. She had gotten Olivia to drive her.

Chloe and the twins were with her family, who had flown in a few days ago.

After going through security and all the checkpoints, she was lead to a room with a glass case and a phone. She sat down and picked up the phone.

Soon, he came in and sat down.

"The hell do you want?" He said.

"To talk." "Yeah, after you put me away for forty years to life." "You sure as hell know that Abbie came up with the sentencing."

There was a breif pause before he asked, "You want something."

"Yes I do Thomas." Beca growled, "If you ever realeased early and you get within a foot of Chloe or our baby, I swear, not only will the NYPD be onto you, but I will make you wish that you were on death row."

"You're one crazy fucking bitch." "I know...and I love my family enough to be a crazy fucking bitch. Hell, maybe a fucking psychopath."

They angrily locked eyes.

"Time's up." A gaurd said.

"I'll get you someday bitch." Tom growls as he was pulled away.

"I'll be ready." She growled back.


	33. Pre-wedding jitters

Though it seemed odd, Beca was ready to go. Today was the day.

Chloe, on the other hand, was terrified.

"This is it. I'm becoming a Mitchell...do I look okay?" Chloe asked the twins.

Avery made a gurling noise where as Benson was too interested with his hand.

"Of course you two would think so." She laughs as she tussles their red locks of hair.

A knock landed on the door. "Come in!" Chloe said.

The door opened and her father, John walked in. "Hey, you excited?" He asked, his bright blue eyes looking into hers.

"I'm nervous." "And that's normal." "What if-"

"Chlo," John took his daughter's hands into his own, "ever since you have told us about Beca, I knew that you were going to be happy. I know that you are following your dream. I know that ever since you were a little girl, you wanted to do music... when you met Beca, that changed.

"I know she won't leave you. Chloe, she told me that she couldn't bare to lose you. I know she is perfect...and so are you. Okay?"

Chloe nods.

John wipes tears from her face, "Now, let's go get you hitched."


	34. Rainbow Connection

_**A/N I recommend listening to the "Rainbow Connection" (Maddie Poppe's verson) while reading this.** **I tried to match the lyrics to her cover as much as I could.**_

The current Bellas, the SVU squad and their families, and members of both Chloe and Beca' families sat in the pews chatting amongst themselves as they waited for the ceremony to start.

Emily stood next to LeSean as the wedding party waited for him to start playing his guitar and her to sing.

LeSean began to strum and Emily joined in.

 **Why are there so many, songs about rainbows, and what's on the other side?**

Jessica and Ashley walked down.

 **Rainbows are visions, they're only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide**

 **So we've been told and some chose to believe it, but I know they're wrong wait and see**

Lily and Cynthia-Rose walked down.

 **Someday we'll find it**

 **The Rainbow Connection**

 **The lovers, the dreamers and me**

LeSean started to sing.

 **Who said that every wish, would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?**

Stacie and Flo walked down.

 **Somebody thought of that and someone believed it, and look what it's done so far**

 **What's so amazing, that keeps us star gazing what so we think we might see?**

Fat Amy and Aubrey walked down, each had a twin in their arms. This received awes. Once they made it, they handed them to Chloe's mother, Madeline.

 **Someday we'll find it**

 **The Rainbow Connection**

 **The lovers the dreamers and me**

Emily and LeSean harmonized as everyone stood as Beca came down the isle first. Cragen walked with her since her father couldn't make it to the wedding.

 **All of us under its spell**

 **La la la la de la da**

 **Have you been fast asleep and have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name**

 **Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors? Well I think they're one and the same.**

Once she was at the alter, Chloe came down the isle. Her smile, matching Beca's.

 **I've heard it too many times to ignore it**

 **It's something that I'm supposed to be,**

Chloe made it to the alter and they waited for the song to end.

 **Someday we'll find it**

 **The rainbow connection...**

 **The lovers, the dreamers and me**

 **La lala la lala la la la lala la la la**

 **Someday we'll find it**

 **The rainbow connection...**

 **The lovers, the dreamers and me**

Jack smiled at the couple. He had agreed to officiate the wedding.

"We are gathered here to join together Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale. Before I begin, who gives away Beca Mitchell to this union?"

"I do." Cragen says before hugging Beca.

"And who gives away Chloe Beale to this union?"

"I do." John says giving a hug to Chloe, then taking a seat next to Madeline.

"You all may be seated." Everyone sat.

Beca took Chloe's hands into hers.

"Now, before I continue, I must ask if there is any objection as to why these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke.

"Alright. We shall proceed. My dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join together Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale. Before I have them read their vows, they asked me to not only introduce myself, but introduce how they came to be.

"I am District Attorney Jack McCoy. I met these two a few weeks before a trial. That trial has since been finished. I met with them again last week and I asked them if there was anything in particular that they wanted in their story. They told me what they wanted and the song choice we heard moments ago.

"I had to research, or as the kids these days call it, Google the meaning of the song _Rainbow_ _Connection._ I'm old enough to remember when it first came out, but that's not important." This received chuckles.

"It means, for many people, the song is truly about finding yourself and following your dreams.And from what they told me, they truly have found their rainbow connection. From the moment that they harmonized in the shower together to the birth of their twins, Benson and Avery, they have found and follwed their new dream. Now, they have prepared vows to each other. We will start with Beca."

Beca opened a folded paper, "Chloe, from the moment you stopped me at the activities fair, I knew I had to be yours. I struggled with this new feeling and used Jesse to make it go away, but I couldn't get your beautiful blue eyes out of my mind. When you said yes to that date after the Grammys, I had a new dream. Music is cool and all, but you became my new dream. When you gave birth to Aves and Ben, my dream became real. You are my rainbow connection."

Jack turned to Chloe, "Chloe."

Chloe wipes a tear from her face, "Gid, let's see if I can get through this without crying harder than I already am." Everyone laughed.

"Becs, when I first saw you, I knew that there was something special. I wasn't sure, but I knew that there was something there. When I heard you singing in the shower, I knew that you were one to keep. I knew that I was in love with you, but I focused a little bit too much on the Bellas. It took me to realize that I was madly in love with you when you got caught in the bear trap. After the trama I endoured around a year ago, you stayed instead of running away. I am grateful to be able to raise our beautiful children together and to marry you today."

Beca wipes a tear from Chloe's face.

"And now for the rings."

Emily handed Beca Chloe's ring.

"Beca, repeat after me. I, Beca Mitchell."

"I, Beca Mitchell."

"Give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"Give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

Beca slid the ring onto Chloe's finger.

Emily gave Chloe Beca's ring.

"Chloe, repeat after me. I, Chloe Beale."

"I, Chloe Beale."

"Give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"Give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

Chloe slid the ring onto Beca's finger.

"Before I make this union official, I understand that there is one more thing that these two want. Will everybody rise?"

Everyone rose.

"Please raise your right hands. Aas witnesses to this union, do you promise to support these two through the good times and the bad?"

"We do."

"Chloe Beale, do you take Beca Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife and promise to support her through the good and bad?"

"I do."

"Beca Mitchell, do you take Chloe Beale to be your lawfully wedded wife and promise to support her through the good and bad?"

"Fuck yeah I do."

Everyone laughed.

"Well then," Jack chuckled, "by the power invested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Beca kissed Chloe as the crowd eroupted into cheers. They smiled as Jack introduced them as Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell.

"The lovers, the dreamers, and me." Beca whisper-sung into Chloe's ear, "You are my new dream Missus Mitchell. You are my new dream."


	35. Suspense

**A/N There's a little bit of offensive names thrown out here.**

They walk into Rikers, almost strutting.

Taking a seat, they wait.

Soon Tom was brought out and sat down. "The fuck you want?" Tom asked.

"The bitches got married." "What?" "The whore you knocked up married that dyke music producer."

"So?" Tom leans back, "She's not my problem anymore."

"You don't want to be in your kid's life?" They asked, eyebrows knitting.

"So what if she married a dyke? I can always fuck another whore, another slut." Tom shrugged.

"I wanted Beca goddamn it! You were supposed to keep Chloe. Now, they will never be able to separated easily!"

"Look," Tom said, "give me some time. I'll think of something."

They stood up, almost towering over Tom, "You've got five years, then I take matters into my own hands."

They turned and walked away, starting the clock.


	36. The EndFor Now

So, we've reached the end. As for now, a sequel is in the works. Keep a look out for "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room"!

Thanks for reading this and sticking it out!


End file.
